degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter-Yael Relationship
The relationship between Hunter Hollingsworth and Yael Baron developed during the first season of Degrassi: Next Class. Friendship History Season 1 In #BootyCall, they both tell Tristan that they want space for their gaming since most spaces are occupied by jocks. In #NoFilter, Yael and Hunter are seen in gym class together. In #YesMeansYes, Hunter, Vijay, Yael and Baaz are in gym class when Vijay is hit in the face with a basketball during intramurals, so Hunter replaces Vijay in the game and his friends cheer for him. Yael later breaks Hunter's finger with a hammer to help him get out of intramural gym. Later, they are in the gym with Hunter, Baaz, and Vijay when Tristan tells them that the gamer club has been approved. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Yael and Hunter participate in the video game competition. In #NotAllMen, they both compete against another video game team and win, they are just about to hug when the rest of the team point out that they barely won. The video game club dresses up in cosplay, and make a commercial to try and raise the money they need to go to Regionals. However, the club is shut down due to complaints of misogyny and celebrating sexual violence, leaving its members upset. Yael calms Hunter down after they find him about to smash a computer. Vijay, Yael, and Baaz all agree to follow and help Hunter with his revenge because no one has ever fought for them before. Season 2 In #TurnItUp, Yael visits Hunter at the psychiatric ward where he was admitted to after Hunter writes them a letter. Hunter asks Yael if they hate him which Yael says that they don't, but that they still need some time. Hunter tells them that he wants to get better. In #CheckYourPrivilege, Yael visits Hunter at the psychiatric ward, where Yael tells Hunter about the app challenge, and that if they lose they have to go on a date with Baaz. Hunter says Yael must win and maybe they should turn their app into what people want to use it for. Hunter says Yael's app deserves to win and that they can make a career out of it too. Yael doesn't want to compromise their values but Hunter thinks that nobody ever made it big without compromising some of their values. Hunter and Yael are talking over the phone, with Yael thanking him for his advice about their app. Hunter's happy that they won't be going on a date with Baaz. Frankie tells Yael people are using their app to slander her, Yael isn't happy about this and questions whether they should succeed by any means necessary. Hunter says he's unsure. In #RiseAndGrind, at Hunter's house, Yael turns up to Hunter's welcome back party, they and Hunter both greet each other 'hello' before smiling at each other, Hunter asks Yael, Baaz and Vijay to play computer games with him and they all agree. In #OMFG,' '''they go on their first date together and share their first kiss, they officially become a couple. Season 3 In '#BreakTheInternet, in the school parking lot, Hunter and Yael are walking hand in hand, Miles asks them if they are having trouble posting on the Degrassi page, Hunter says their mom keeps commenting on his and Yael's photos and are calling them "cute" which Yael says they are. Miles asks if Hunter can fix his log in problem but Yael says Hunter can't without breaking his parole. Hunter complains about the new people but Yael thinks they have more to complain about than he does. Mr. Simpson briefly greets Hunter and Yael before they walk into the school. In '''#IWokeUpLikeThis, Hunter, Yael, Baaz and Vijay have a meeting about getting more girls to their gaming channel and Yael isn't happy at doing make-up tutorials but Baaz says he has hired Lola to help with that. Yael turns up in a nice pretty red dress which Hunter likes but Yael doesn't, Yael proceeds to do a nail art tutorial while Hunter records it for their website, Yael messes up and then goes on a rant about how make-up and nail art are stupid and girls who do it are stupid too. Hunter, Yael, Baaz and Vijay are having another meeting and Yael says they won't be doing any more make-up tutorials. Hunter is unsure if it's right to make Yael do something that isn't true to who they are. Yael says they thought Hunter liked the "other Yael", and Hunter says he was surprised but he likes Yael better when they are themself. Yael thanks Hunter before saying they have come to realize there are different types of girls. Yael says they aren't "like that", but suggests Lola does the tutorials from now on and the guys all agree. Yael asks Hunter what game they should review next, but he's more interested in helping Lola and does just that. In #PicsOrItDidntHappen, Frankie finds Hunter and Yael together and Frankie asks Hunter if he could hack Jonah's messages for her. He could do this through figuring out Jonah's password, but Hunter declines until Frankie says he owes her for not eating him when they were in the womb together and Hunter finally agrees. Yael asks Frankie how she would feel if Jonah looked at her messages but Frankie defends herself saying that she's just trying to make sure that Jonah isn't cheating, lying or in love with Grace. Yael says that's not how trust works before asking if Hunter ever went though their messages. Hunter says no because he trusts Yael, and he then gives Frankie the password and Frankie says she does trust Jonah. Hunter and Yael tell her that if that is so, she has nothing to worry about. In #HugeIfTrue, at Hunter's House, Yael arrives to find Hunter with Baaz and Vijay. Yael is not happy that Hunter told them he was sick. Hunter says they are having a guys night and Yael asks what they are doing that they can't be around for. Baaz says they were going to watch porn, and Yael wants to know whether it is straight or gay porn they are watching. Baaz says all of it, and Yael says that sounds good and that they're in. Hunter, Yael, Baaz and Vijay are watching porn, Hunter wants to turn it off but Yael refuses to. Hunter turns it off and admits they weren't going to watch porn, but that they were going to measure their penises. Yael doesn't mind and tells them to go for it and that they'll even measure them. Yael tells them how they're going to do this, but Hunter doesn't like that Yael is seeing their junk. Yael goes to find a ruler, and then returns with it and asks who's first. Yael is tallying the results and Hunter leads Yael out of the room where Yael reassures Hunter that he won by a lot. Hunter says he is worried and Yael asks if he's embarrassed. Hunter says they haven't even had sex yet and thinks that the guys will assume Yael is lying because the two of them are dating. Yael asks if that is all they are to him now and Hunter tries to say no, but Yael recounts how they used to hang out all the time. They feel that now that they and Hunter are dating they're in some other category. "It's not like I have a bunch of other people I can hang out with," they tell him. Hunter says its hard to know when Yael is his friend and when they are his significant other, and Yael says they can and should be both. Hunter agrees, and wants to go tell the others the results. Yael asks if he wants them to lie about who won, Hunter says: "He could really use this, he's jealous of me or something. I don't get it but he is." Yael says they get it and that he's awesome and says they will do it, but he owes them. Yael tells Baaz he is the winner, Baaz starts doing a victory dance and Yael says they have created a monster. In #Unsubscribe, Hunter, Yael, Baaz and Vijay are having a meeting, Baaz says that Lola's segment on their channel is losing them money and Yael puts a vote to firing Lola which everyone agrees on. Yael asks Hunter to walk them to class and he happily agrees before they hold hands and bail. Later, Hunter sees Yael and Lola talking and starts to freak out. Yael asks Hunter if something's up, Hunter asks what that could be and Yael says Baaz lied about how much the make-up cost and wants to know if someone wanted Lola gone. Hunter says "you caught me" and admits he got a boner for Lola and is surprised Yael didn't know as he saw them talking before. Yael says Lola was telling them she hadn't completed their history assignment, and Hunter says Lola was standing too close to him and it was a normal reaction that didn't mean anything. Yael says: "Except it means you lied to me." Yael is upset and leaves. Hunter and Yael are sitting down, Hunter says he wants to show Yael what he learned, Hunter says when he does something dumb he now knows to tell you the truth and not lie. Yael says they're not jealous of Lola as they know he has better taste than that, but that they used to be best friends and tell each other everything. Hunter asks if he should tell them if he gets a boner, and Yael says: "We used to joke about boners all the time." Hunter says this one was embarrassing, Yael says he should tell them that then, and that he even told Baaz and asks him not to shut them out just because they're dating. Hunter asks if they're cool as long as he promises to keep Yael in the loop. Yael says maybe, but that they don't know yet, and to just agree for now that boners are funny. Hunter says okay, and Yael leaves. In [[Woke|'#Woke']], Yael tells Hunter he needs to win back their trust but Hunter doesn't know how to. Frankie decides to talk to Yael for Hunter and types "you look pretty today" to them. Yael answers: "Did Lola look pretty when you got that boner?" Frankie types "I'm sorry. That must've been confusing," and Yael types "How am I ever supposed to trust you again?" Frankie types "Because I love you." Yael types "Seriously?" Frankie types "yes." Hunter says Yael forgave him because Frankie told Yael he loved them, but he admits he wasn't ready to say it even though he feels it. Season 4 In #BackToReality, an announcement about the bouncy castles at the fun fair is made over the intercom. Hunter comments that he's going to bounce in the bouncy castle until he pukes, making a vomiting face. Yael calls him gross, to which Vijay says that they're both gross, but to count him in. Yael says not them because bouncy castles are lame. Vijay, Baaz, and Hunter are all taken aback and wonder why they don't like bouncy castles, since they used to love that stuff. Yael tells them that they don't anymore, so they can plan their "puke party" without them. At the fun fair, Hunter is shocked that Yael and Lola already got to bounce. Yael tells him that they were allowed to cut in line. Vijay notices a change in Yael's "development" and Baaz offers them his cotton candy, so they won't have to wait in line. Hunter, Vijay and Baaz leave to get in line for another bouncy castle, left speechless by Yael's appearance. Lola says that she knew them getting a bra would change their life, noting all of the great things that happened to them. Yael doesn't want to be given special treatment and asks Hunter if it's ok if they hang out alone, to which he tells them that it's more than ok. In #ILookLikeA, All-Inclusive is taking a group photo for the yearbook. Yael tells Hunter they have a chem test they need to study for and he tells them they’ll do great. Vijay tells Hunter that Yael has armpit hair showing in the photo. Hunter tells him and Baaz that if they want, they can ask Yael to shave their pits. Vijay suggests digitally cropping the hair out before the picture is due tonight. Hunter is worried about what Yael would say, Baaz tells him that it’s not just their reputation at stake, it’s his too. At the Hollingsworths, Hunter asks Esme, Frankie and Zig if they would remove armpit hair from a photo of them. Frankie and Esme tell him they would and Zig tells him that he wouldn’t, but if he was a chick he would. Esme and Frankie suggest touching Yael up even more; removing their blemishes, fixing their eyebrows and contouring. Hunter is skeptical about this, but Esme assures him that they’ll thank him for this. The next day at school, Hunter shows Yael and Baaz the touched up photo he submitted for the yearbook. While Baaz thinks it looks great, Yael is upset that he changed everything about them. Hunter says that they look great in the photo, but Yael implies that he’s suggesting that they don’t look great any other time. He tells them that no one uses real photos of themselves anymore, and that if he did, Yael would still see their armpit hair. Yael tells him that they’re not embarrassed by it and they haven’t been shaving their legs either. They ask what the big deal is since they don’t shave their pits or legs. Hunter tells them that it’s because their boys. Yael questions that since they’re a “girl” it means they have to do it. Hunter says that he just thought girls shaved under their arms and asks why they’re making such a big deal out of it. Yael gets up and leaves, telling him never mind. After taking advice from Zig and Tiny, Hunter decides to be honest with Yael and tell them that they don’t like armpit hair. But Yael asks that what if they like armpit hair. Hunter, confused, asks Yael what’s going on with them. They jokingly tell him that they’re saving money on razors and shaving gel. Hunter tells them that it’s more than that and they’ve been acting differently ever since they got that bra. They tell him that they’ve felt different since they got it. He tells them that they never want to make out anymore and that they’ve been wearing something that hides their boobs. Yael tells him that it’s a binder and it makes them feel more comfortable. They didn’t realize that he noticed, he tells them that he was afraid that they would dump him if he brought it up. Yael kisses him, assuring that they don’t want to break up, they just aren’t sure how they’re feeling these days. Hunter says that he can relate to that, Yael tells him that they know he doesn’t like the armpit hair, but they could do the thing he does like: eat sushi while reading comics to each other. Yael says that they’ll even do all their best voices. In [[RollUpToTheClubLike|'#RollUpToTheClubLike']], Hunter and Yael are listening to Maya sing their theme song for All-Inclusive. Hunter tells her that it needs to be more serious, and Lola adds lighter. All-Inclusive is watching news coverage of the terrosist attack in Brussels, until Maya comes in and asks if they want to hear their new theme song. Yael tells her that with everything going on, it might not be the best time. Maya turns off the TV and tells them that it’s exactly the right time. Hunter says let’s hear it, and Maya tells him that they will, once they play it. She gives everyone a different musical instrument and on her cue, tells them to play it. Everyone’s impressed with it and are ready to film it right away. Yael thanks Maya, telling her that they needed that, Maya tells them that she did too. Conflict History Season 1 In #SorryNotSorry, Hunter asks Yael to be his date to the snowball and they agree. Yael confesses to Principal Simpson that they and their friends (including Hunter) were responsible for trolling Maya online. Hunter is unapologetic to Maya about the trolling, getting angry by the feeling of being cheated out of justice. When Yael called Hunter out about how he thought Maya should suffer, Yael got up in Hunter’s face causing him to push them to the ground in a fit of rage. He apologizes quietly but no one heard him say "sorry" and Baaz yelled at him to leave. Yael was on Hunter's list of the people that he might hurt. At the snowball, Hunter attempts to get Yael back on his side, saying they're the only one who understands him and that the world is cruel to people like them, but Yael dismissed him saying they're not like him. Hunter tried to get Yael alone with him to talk, but they refused. Hunter stated that he thought they were the one person he could trust, but he was wrong as they're just like everyone else. Him saying this left Yael hurt as he walked away. Timeline *Start Up: #OMFG (DNC 210) *Break Up: #FactsOnly (DNC 406) **Reason: Hunter wasn't comfortable with the fact that Yael identified as genderqueer. Trivia *They both enjoy gaming, and were both in the gaming club. *Yael broke Hunter's finger on his instruction to get out of gym. *Hunter asked Yael to the Snowball, which Yael accepted before their falling out. *Hunter has gotten physically violent with Yael twice. *They are both friends with Baaz Nahir and Vijay Maraj. *Hunter and Yael's first kiss was in #OMFG. *Hunter was unaccepting of Yael's coming out as genderqueer. *This is the first relationship between a cisgender person and a genderqueer person. Gallery Tumblr nyswyvCb861r5uoxco1 540.jpg Tumblr nzgxrlAVV91r5uoxco1 500.png 677uyi.png 8787uuy.png 87uiyyi.png 8yiuyuiyui.png 76667hh.png 8uuyyui.png Tumblr nzeycsut981rqi7igo1 500.png 66yhhtgg.png 56hytytyhty.png 67u6767u67.png Trgrtrttrrtr.png 65y656565x.png 55tt5t5t.png T555t.png Tgrttrrtrt.png Hytytyttyty.png Hhtyhyttyty.png 5ttttttt.png 87iuyuyuyu.png 67667h.png 897uiui.png 8789uiuuuio.png 78uiyuiiyi.png 7889uiuiiuo.png 786yyuy.png 7867yuiyuiyyui.png IMG 6168.JPG IMG 6167.JPG Yael.png IMG 6179.PNG Tumblr o8i8widrcM1r6ew24o1 1280.png IMG 6120.JPG 89iyuiuyu.png C0NyWhqVQAA4NmO.jpg degrassi-hunter-yael.jpg 777uu7.png 767uu777.png 767676767y.png 7777878.png 7u77u7u7u.png 65676767.png 567676767h.png 56766767h.png 66y6yy.png Iyuihkhjkhkj.png DDa7CxCVYAAtozR.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4